


White Christmas

by cunningdeb



Series: Allen-Lambert series [7]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Family, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Hannah, Joshua and Mrs. Willowby give Kris the holiday he missed. A few years in the future, kids a little older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

Kris looked out the window. The California sun was shining brilliantly, the TV showed the temperature to be nice and warm, and everything was green. It was December the 26th and Kris was depressed.

“So, Mr. Allen, how are we feeling this morning?”

The nurse walked in, reading his chart, not looking at him as she checked his pulse.

“Just peachy. Can I go home now?”

“The doctor still needs to check you over and then, if he’s satisfied, he’ll release you.”

With that, the nurse walked out.

Kris shut off the TV and closed his eyes, not able to draw the curtains and block out the sunny day. Yesterday … yesterday had been a sunny day. And so had the day before that. And so had the day before that. 

Kris had been so excited. The Allen-Lamberts were flying to Arkansas on the 23rd for Christmas and they were running late. The car was packed, the kids were fighting over who got to sit in the front seat beside Kris, and they were nearly ready to go when he remembered he forgot his mom’s gift upstairs.

He ran up the stairs, found the package and ran back down. On the way, he missed a step and went tumbling head first onto the foyer’s hard marble floor. He was knocked out instantly and woke up in the hospital, Adam by his side.

Kris had a severe concussion and the doctor wanted him in the hospital for a few days. Needless to say, he wasn’t going home for Christmas, to either the Hollywood Hills or Arkansas. Hannah and Josh were given permission to visit their Daddy on Christmas Day and Mrs. Willowby had made a turkey dinner with all the trimmings and brought take out for everyone but it wasn’t the same. 

Instead of the room decorated with a tree and colored lights and tinsel, it was sterile and cold and dull. They kept getting interrupted by the nurse coming in to check his vitals. What Christmas cheer he had mustered quickly faded away and Kris picked at his dinner and didn’t say much. His family stayed for the afternoon but the kids started getting fidgety and Adam was getting cross with them and Mrs. Willowby, bless her soul, realized it was time to leave.

“Dreaming about me, I hope,” came a familiar, soft voice.

Kris opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. Adam smiled back and carefully gave him a hug and kiss. Ten years married and his heart still leapt when Adam merely looked at him.

“I hope you’ve heard from the doctor. I want to go home,” Kris complained, running a hand through his hair and wincing when he brushed the goose egg.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed, playing with Kris’ fingers.

“I saw him on the way in. He thinks I can take you home this afternoon.”

“Thank God. I miss you, I miss the kids, I missed Christmas…”

“You didn’t miss Christmas.”

“Sitting in a cold hospital room instead of snuggling with my family by the fire is NOT Christmas!”

He jerked as a pain shot through his head.

“Kris, calm down. Getting mad isn’t going to help.”

“I can keep my mouth shut but I’ll still be mad. If I had been more careful…”

Adam stroked his cheek.

“Baby, accidents happen.”

“I ruined everyone’s holiday – yours, the kids, my parents. This will go down in history as the worst Christmas ever.”

“If this is your worst Christmas ever, then you are very fortunate.”

The doctor came in and gave Kris an examination. Adam waited in the hallway and made a phone call.

“It’s Adam. How’s it going?”

“Splendidly. They’re up and going and everything should be covered in an hour,” Mrs. Willowby exclaimed, excitement in her voice. “Mr. Allen is going to be so surprised!”

“I hope so. I hate seeing him depressed.”

“My late husband was like you. He always surprised me, tried to make my life a bowl of cherries. It warms my heart to see that young people still know the art of romance. Hannah, don’t touch those, they’re for tonight. I’m sorry Mr. Lambert, I have to go.”

Adam laughed.

“Tell her not to touch the reindeer ones, they’re my favorite. See you all soon. Bye.”

The doctor came out of the room.

“Can he come home today?”

“I want to run one more test but I don’t expect any problems. I think it’s safe to say he’ll be enjoying supper at home tonight.”

“Wonderful. Thank you doctor.”

\--*--

The sun was setting by the time Kris got home. His head throbbed and he really should head straight to bed but he wanted to spend time with the kids. Mrs. Willowby met them at the door and helped Kris into the family room while Adam disappeared for a minute or two.

“Where are the kids?” he asked the dear lady.

“They’re out.”

Great. He comes home from the hospital after nearly cracking his head open and his kids are no where to be seen. Happy freakin’ holiday.

As Kris settled in a chair, Adam came back wearing a red sweater covered in glittery white snowflakes. Kris couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why are you wearing that?” He kept laughing, despite the increased throbbing in his head.

“Your mom had our Christmas gifts Fed-Ex’ed.” He held out a wrapped package to his husband. “I’m guessing this is yours.”

Kris opened the package and found a blue sweater with white Nordic designs on it. He liked it actually.

“Hurry up and put it on. I don’t want to be the only snow bunny here.”

Kris put it on as Adam explained that the kids – and Mrs. Willowby – had been sent sweaters too. They whole household looked like an Austrian Christmas card.

Looking around, Kris noticed Mrs. Willowby has slipped out. Adam brought over the lap top and set it on Kris’ knees. He turned it on and knelt beside his husband, his face beaming.

“You, my dear, have a call.”

The screen came on and Kris saw his mom and dad, waving and smiling.

“Hi sweetheart, Merry Christmas!”

Kris waved back via the web cam, trying really hard to look cheery.

“Merry Christmas.” There was some awkward silence then he burst out. “I’m so sorry for being clumsy and ruining everyone’s holiday. It’s my fault…”

“Kristopher Neil Allen-Lambert, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You didn’t ruin anyone’s holiday fun. You are more important than turkey and presents,” Kim ordered, taking on that I’m-your-mother-and-you-will-do-as-I-say tone.

Kris looked away, ashamed and Adam hid a smirk.

“Sorry Mama. I know your right, I just miss y’all so much. I wish you could come for a visit.”

Neil and Kim looked at each other on the screen then back at their son. They were trying to look serious but the corners of their mouths twitched. Kris didn’t notice but Adam did and he bit his lip trying not to laugh.

“We tried sweetheart, but the snow storm has cancelled all flights.”

“There’s a snowstorm in Little Rock?”

“No, Kris, the snowstorm in LA. We’re really sorry. I’m glad the family got our gifts. It’s going to be chilly.”

Kris’ brow crinkled. Maybe he’d been hit on the head worse than he thought. It didn’t snow in LA – it’s not supposed to snow in LA. And it’s warm out, not a cloud in the sky. He looked towards the windows that opened onto the backyard and noticed for the first time the curtains were drawn.

“Once the snow melts, I hope you come. The kids would love to see you,” Adam chimed in, his head touching Kris’ so they would both be in the shot.

“Nothing could keep us away. Bye boys, we’ll call you around New Year’s,” Neil added.

“Bye Mama, bye Daddy, Happy New Year.”

The screen went blank and Kris propped his head up on his hand.

“Maybe I came home too soon. I swear I’m hearing things. I think I need to lie down.”

Adam helped him up but ushered him into the kitchen and towards the back door.

“Adam, why are we going outside?”

As they approached the door, Kris heard a whirring in his head. Adam opened the door and Kris fell back, caught in a bear hug by his husband.

The entire backyard was covered in SNOW! Every bush, every blade of grass, every tree limb. Josh and Hannah stopped building their first Hollywood snowman and ran to him, giving him hugs and covering him in the fluffy flakes.

“Merry Christmas Daddy!” Josh laughed.

“Do you like it? Papa had the men come this morning and it’s been snowing all afternoon. Come see our snowman!” Hannah said, taking his hand and tugging him into the winter wonderland his loving husband had imported for him.

“Careful Hannah, your Daddy’s still a little unsteady on his feet.”

Mrs. Willowby, dressed in a festive red coat, handed Kris the carrot, coal and scarf.

“Would you do the honors?”

Kris took the items and finished the snowman, giving him a coal black smile as big as the goofy one plastered on his face. He didn’t miss his white Christmas after all.

The kids started singing Frosty the Snowman and Kris turned to his husband and opened his arms. Adam enveloped him in a warm hug.

“How did you manage it?” Kris asked, pulling away from the hug but still holding on to him.

Adam pointed to two large bazooka type contraptions at either end of the yard, spewing out frosty magic.

“Snow making machines. I called some friends in Lake Tahoe and they set me up. They wish you a Merry Christmas too.”

Kris hung on to Adam, resting his head on his shoulder.

“It’s only going to last a few hours. Do you feel like sledding or having a snowball fight?”

“I want to make snow angels.”

Adam giggled.

“Are you serious?”

“Sure am but help me get down, will ya. I’ve had enough falls for a while.”

Adam helped Kris lie in the snow and joined him, waving their arms up and down. Mrs. Willowby was pulling the kids on a toboggan and when the two men got up, their angels were touching.

“My first snow angel!” Adam exclaimed, jumping up and down like a kid.

They all played around in the snow until the sun set then headed inside to roast turkey hot dogs over the blaze in the fireplace, followed by hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows.

\--*-- 

With the kids settled in to bed and the house quiet, Kris stood at their bedroom window and looked down over his Christmas gift. The snowman silently stood guard and Kris froze the memory in his brain. By the morning, it would be melted away. 

Adam came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and slipping a hand into Kris housecoat, rubbing his chest.

“Are you ready for bed?”

Kris turned in the embrace and kissed his husband, long and hard.

“Yeah, but not for sleep.”

Adam grinned.

“Do you feel up to it? You wacked your noggin but good.”

“I know you’ll take care of me. You always do.”

Kris kissed Adam again, this time tenderly.

“You brought a little bit of my childhood back to me. Thank you.”

“I’ll do anything to put a smile on your face.”

“Prove it lover.”

The robes hit the floor and the winter fun continued.


End file.
